The present invention pertains to clothes hangers and particularly to a hanger including a compartment within which valuable articles may be stored in a concealed manner. Conventional clothes hangers serve but one purpose. While the prior art includes hanger disclosures having some type of storage capability, the same are not intended to render an ordinary appearance when in use. Known prior art clothes hangers do not provide a concealable storage area within which may be stored valuables such as jewelry, small keepsakes, money, etc.
Examples of the prior art include French Pat. No. 1,548,320 which shows a clothes hanger having a clothes storage compartment formed in the arch portion of the hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,044 shows a clothes hanger defining a storage area at the hanger neck for the reception of insect repellants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,138 shows a garment hanger having a cylindrical compartment in which fumigating material may be deposited. U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,166 discloses a lockable box suspended from a hanger for personal effects which box is supported by chain segements.